Gentle as a Lamb
by Yueki
Summary: Link had lost the battle against Demise and Ghirahim. He is taken captive and struggles to deal with his new reality and what is to become of him. Dark GhiraLink OneShot.


Skyward Sword has been wreaking havoc on my life (in a possible good way) thus I have this oneshot fic to show for it.

I haven't written a fanfic in years! I loath writing, it was my Achilles' heel in school and I thought nothing would ever get me to try again. Well... here it is. This fic would not have happened were it not for all the wonderful GhiraLink love out there.

Fair warning, this ficlet is rather dark, depressing, and twisted. Lots of angst. Nothing really happens but there are mentions of rape, violence and DemisexGhirahimxLink. And Ghirahim is a total creeper.

Inspired by all the DemiGhiraLink OT3 floating around tumblr.

* * *

**Gentle as a Lamb**

The servants were not particular gentle despite being ordered to care for him. Rather, it was telling that they loathed having the human around perhaps because he was a mere mortal or more likely; they all knew he was to be treated differently. He was the Demon King and Demon Lord's prize and it could not be made clearer that while he was a prisoner of war, he received special treatment, like a pampered pet.

Link crawled to the headboard of the oversize bed, tucking himself into the corner beneath the curtain of the extravagant four poster bed. He hurt all over and winced at the sharp pain coursing through his battered body with every movement. One would think he'd have a high tolerance for pain by now, having endured countless battles and injuries on his quest but that never was the case and this time, it was different.

There were obvious solutions to remedy his physical condition but he was sure it was intentional that he was not even offered potions to alleviate him of his wounds and simply tended to on the most basic level. It was punishment for his insubordination and they wanted him to suffer, to realize that he was at their mercy.

Physical distress aside, his mental health had taken the brunt of this particular attack, deeply scarring the young hero. It was over, for now, but only perhaps a few hours ago, Demise and Ghirahim had mercilessly taken him, forcing his body to submit to pleasure in their lust filled assault. The violence of it was an unimaginable torture, all the while his consciousness had recoiled from the horror and shock.

He did not understand why this was happening to him. He knew he was young and inexperienced, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He had tried to block it out, to forget it all, just as he had done when he shed the blood of his enemy for the very first time. However, this attack remained vivid in his mind and the dull pain from his wounds reminded him ever more so that this was his reality. The intimacy was ingrained in his memory, the humiliation of eventually yielding to their ministrations.

How helpless he was without the Goddess' blessing and more so now that he had been reduced to this.

Wallowing in self-pity Link jumped at the sudden sound of the door opening, a sharp click echoing across the room followed by the groaning of heavy doors on hinges. His heart dropped at the familiar sound of heels against marble floor entering the room. His mind reeled, willing the other being to leave him be. Perhaps not see him as he struggled to remain calm behind the crimson curtains. He just wanted to be left alone.

The door fell closed with a heavy groan, the gears within the handle clicking shut.

"My darling Sky Child…" The demon's voice cooed, calling to him lovingly, all the while laced with haunting possessiveness. It frightened him, emotions of dread resurfacing and threatening to overwhelm him, just as before, right before they took him as his pleads went deaf eared.

His breath hitched in his throat as the other approached, the fall of each foot step resonating into his core. His body shook, his instincts vied for control over reasoning, to flee and hide as if he was but a prey with the raptor barreling down upon him. But were would he run? Injured and trapped in a room with a psychotic demon fixated on tormenting him. He almost would rather face his captor head on than experience having his hopes mercilessly shattered.

The curtains were pulled back and he unconsciously shied away from the glaring light of flickering lamps. As his vision adjusted he glowered up at the figure standing over him, feebly hoping it would discourage the other to approach him any further.

"There's my precious little boy," the demon's words escaped in a hush, pale lips curling into a twisted smile. His dark eyes reflected delight as he scrutinized the sight before him. "Oh dear… I did tell you to behave."

Dressed in nothing but a pair of black form fitting shorts, the consequence of his resistance was bared all to see. Bruises and scratches littered the boy's pale skin. Bandaging encircled his wrists and neck where he had chafed his skin raw from struggling against his bonds. He had been far from willing. No amount of reasoning would have phased his distressed panic-stricken mind when they violently tore away at his innocence.

Link gritted his teeth, willing himself to stand his ground as his heart hammered wildly within the confine of his chest. He told himself weakness would only provoke Ghirahim. It fed the demon's demented lust to see his victims squirm beneath him. But the sheer proximity of his tormentor and the hungering gaze which fell upon him quickly weakened his determination. He shifted in his tucked position, his nervous gaze failing him to fall upon the diamond patterned silk sheets. His hands tightly gripped his knees to still his shaking form. He must have looked like some helpless cornered injured animal.

From the peripheral side of his vision he saw a gloved hand reach out for his face. His eyes widened, self-control but a flitting thought as he gave into instincts to protect himself from the horror that was still a fresh gaping wound to his consciousness. He lashed out in desperation, knowing full well he was no match unarmed against the demon.

"Don't touch me!"

His panicked voice almost seemed foreign to him.

It wasn't even worth the effort as his wrist was caught in the demon lord's unyielding grip. Amusement played in Ghirahim's gaze even as they narrowed in warning. A harsh slap to his face jarred the boy's senses, tears threatened to break forth from the sharp sting of pain and humiliation. He could not recall for the life of him if he had ever been back handed.

"Do not test me, you ungrateful whelp. I am being quite forgiving, given that I do consider your change of surroundings may be difficult for your simple mind to comprehend."

He barely heard or understood. Fear consumed him with the mere fact that what had transpired hours ago could happen again. How they toyed with him and manipulated his rationality.

"I don't want this!" He screamed, pulling at the hold only to double over from pain. A pitiful cry escaped his lips as Ghirahim mercilessly twisted his grip on the child's wrist. His other hand shot out to clutch the demon's hold on him, clawing at it for release. He was jerked forward towards the demon and froze in dread at the sensation of the other's hot breath upon his ear.

"What did I say about that persistent insolence for yours? Perhaps you would like a reminder."

_No, no, no!_

His mind screamed as tremors wracked his frame.

_Please, no…_

He stilled his struggling.

He gave in.

With his head bowed, tawny golden hair hiding the tears that finally fell, he shook his head.

Link crumpled to the bed as the hold on his wrist was relinquished, pressing his face to the fabric as he curled inward. His breath came in heaving gasps as the tears unrelentingly spilled. Cradling his arm he dared not make a move, even as he felt the bed shift with the weight of the demon setting himself upon it. He tensed as the cool sensation of gloved hands firmly gripped his upper arms. A soft whimper left his lips as he made a halfhearted attempt to resist but dared not defy the demon's demands again. He was pulled up to rest against Ghirahim's chest, toned arms enveloping him in a tender embrace. Panic clutched at his heart but as the seconds pass and nothing more happened, confusion gradually took its place though fear never left him.

"Now… is it really all that bad?" Ghirahim's voice was stern but soft as he took the boy's hand in his, a gentle grip to calm his trembling. "You're clothed, well fed, and given your own room. If you prove yourself loyal, perhaps you will be offered freedom to roam the castle as you please." The demon's voice spoke with such ironic kindness, like honey laced with poison.

_Why?_

Part of him wanted to submit to the hands that deceivingly comforted his shaking form. The embrace felt foreign to him yet he craved to accept any kind of safety it offered. When was the last time someone had held him like this?

"…Why? …Why are you doing this?"

How weak and desperate his voice sounded, worn down by the constant need to remain strong.

He felt the body behind him rise as the demon drew in a deep breath, seeming to mull over the question. The breeze of an exhale lightly ruffled the top of his hair.

"Infatuation, I suppose… You think too little of yourself, my pet."

Link's gaze remained cast on the silken bed sheets. His vision blurred by the tears that streamed down his face.

"You took everything from me…"

He grimaced as the words sunk in, a brutal fact of his reality.

"You would have done the same had the battle been in your favor. However, we are offering you a new life."

Ghirahim's hand reached up to the boy's face. He flinched as it cupped the side of his face, ever so gently wiping away the tears.

"It will not be as awful as you think, so long as you behave."

The tears continued to fall as he closed his eyes. A trembling hand reached up to clutch the arm that supported him.

He let his head lower in silent submission.


End file.
